Worlds Torn
by Love-Hina-Fan
Summary: Ganon is nothing but a shadow of his former self, but he still commands his legions. Can the Hylians, led by the Hero Of Time, join forces with their ill-begotten cousins, the Humans, to stop the Kind of Evil? (note: after OoT)
1. Drums beat while the Hero sleeps

Worlds Torn  
By Love_Hina_Fan  
  
Chapter one  
  
Two figures stood on a plane of dreams. A young warrior, clad in green, blonde bangs leaping out from under his long green cap, and another man, who's aura radiated nothing but evil, with his black armour encasing his body. The young man gripped his stunning broad sword; blue light covered the blade, casting an ethereal glow to his face. His green tunic covered most of body, and where it did not, a white under-garment severed to keep him warm, but he had no feeling now, except for hate. Contempt for the figure standing across from him burned in the very depths of his soul, like an unquenchable flame. The man in black stood there, his blood red cape, tattered with holes and burn marks as well as signs of his own blood, flew in the breeze like a banner of hate. The two figures stared at each other. Not moving, simply studying the other. Then the one clad in black spoke.  
  
"How do you do it, Hero? How do go on fighting? There is no one to congratulate you when you are finished; you simply go home, home to a lonely house, and an even lonelier life. You are nothing but a mindless soldier, born by fate to do the sages biding! Why do you fight me? Your ancestors have fought mine for eons! Why must we continue this retched existence? Why do we not join forces and take this land for ourselves? End this cycle of bloody existence and begin a new reign of evil, a reign of order!"  
  
The figure dressed like the forest pointed the tip of his ghostly blade at the evil apparition.  
  
"You're mad, Madrag Ganon. You pervert the forces of magic with your evil thoughts of power. The goddesses empowered me to destroy you, and that's just what I will do, no matter how many times you come back! I or one of my decedents will always be here to make right what you made wrong, you hear me? The life I live was chosen by me, not by the fates, I simply chose to do my part in a plan larger and more complex than you and I could ever begin to comprehend. I destroyed you once, I will destroy you again!"  
  
Ganon stood there in silence, calm on the outside, but inside of him his blood was boiling, he was mad, insane, crazy, whatever you liked to call it. And he would show this kid just what he could do to someone who made him this mad. He ran up to the Hero with the speed of a deranged wolfos, but just as his hands closed around the neck of his mortal enemy, a light more brilliant than the desert sun cascaded around the two, and they were both enveloped in an instant.  
  
"NO!" Link screamed as he awoke in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. His blonde hair was matted against his forehead and his heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest, it was beating so fast. As his breathing calmed and became easier, he got out bed and dressed. It was late, the moon still shown a silvery light through his window, giving everything in his sparsely decorated room a ghostly aura. His quietly tip toed outside and walked around. These dreams had been becoming more frequently lately, and he was powerless to stop them. He had an overwhelming sense of longing, a longing to fight again. It scared him like nothing else. He could remember so many times during his sojourn for the sages when all he wanted to do was stop, just stop fighting, stop the pain, the hatred, and now he wanted to fight. What was wrong with him? He needed answers, and he was sure of where they were. 


	2. A Hard Decision

Worlds Torn  
By Love_Hina_Fan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The throne was dark, the shades were drawn, and the king brooded in silence. A resounding bang was heard from the two large iron doors across the hall. The king looked up at the two guards stationed near the door, 'They'd only dare bother me if it were the dispatcher.' He though has he nodded to the guards, who opened the doors. The man that stumbled in looked haggard exhausted, wounds on almost every part of his body, and a large tunicate around his left arm.  
  
"Sire, I have the dispatches from the posts near the outer realms of the Lost Woods, The moblins have overrun and are now a two weeks march from Hyrule field. They're numbering in the thousands, and are accompanied by lizolfos, dinfolos, and a consortium of other nasty creatures. They don't seem to have much interest in Korkiri Forest, more likely the fairy children's deity keeps them safe from Ganon's evil forces. There is also rumored to be a counsel of Wizrobes in their ranks."  
  
"Oh the Goddesses." The King gasped. "Wizrobes? They were supposed to be extinct."  
  
"I know sire, but most of the creatures Ganon has sent through the void were also supposed to be extinct."  
  
"That bastard. what are our options? Is the High Guard ready to be deployed to defend the castle and the outlying market?" The High Guard was Hyrule's most formidable fighting force, trained from an early age in the art of killing, after the seven years war, Hyrule became more alert of the fact that a threat was always possible, and you always had to be prepared.  
  
"Yes sire, with your word they can be deployed right now."  
  
"Not right now. if they are seen on the streets, the public will go into a frenzy."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe sire, we need to think about an evacuation ."  
  
The king slammed his fist down on the arm of his thrown. "Nonsense! Utter nonsense! The Hylian people will NOT abandon the city; they are perfectly safe within these walls! Don't' you even dare to presume to tell me what to do, boy!"  
  
"My most sincerest apologies, m'lord."  
  
The king just stared; trying to think of the next action he should take. Just then there was another knock on the iron doors. The banging sent a wave of pain through his already aching skull.  
  
"I don't care WHO you are, leave immediately or I'll have you thrown in the dungeon!"  
  
But whoever was behind those doors wasn't about to leave, slowly the doors began to creak open under the pressure of some unseen force. The King was furious, who was this? How dare they invade his thrown room, what did they want? He waved his arms, telling the guards to get on each side of the door, spears at the ready. Then when the door could take no more, it burst open, and in rolled a rock, or what SEEMED like a rock. It laid there on the floor for a moment, then uncurled into the form of a humanoid being. It got up, shook itself off and then simply bowed in front of the king.  
  
"My deepest apologies sir, but it seems your door was stuck, ill have the Goron metalsmiths on Death Mountain make you a new, stronger door."  
  
The King could do nothing but stare, a Goron? The rock eaters from the Death Mountain region were rarely seen outside of their mountain villages. When was the last time he had actually come in contact with one? It seemed like ages ago that he made the allegiance with the leader of the Gorons. what was his name? For the life of him the King couldn't remember.  
  
As if on cue the Goron refreshed his memory. "Big Brother Darunia sends his regards and wishes it could be him to deliver this message, but he's busy making plans for the troops that will assemble around the Market area in a fortnight-  
  
"What? Troops? What troops?"  
  
The Goron seemed slightly surprised at this remark; he seemed to think the King already knew about whatever he was babbling.  
  
"Why the reinforcements sir. the ones promised in the treaty. If either nation should ever be threatened by an aggressor, the other nation would assemble soldiers."  
  
The King remembered now. The treaty he had made over 40 years ago was still fresh in the minds of the Gorons. He was a much younger king back then, he'd only been king for two years when he made his journey to have talks with the newly appointed Goron leader. This was good, because he didn't like the idea of having to ask anyone for help, the Hylains were a wise race, but sometimes their pride clouded their judgment.  
  
"When did you say they would be here?" The king asked.  
  
"A fortnight sir, it would've been today, but we've not seen battle since the Great Wars sir, even we Gorons must grow soft. All the soldiers are practicing and the metallurgists are working on repairing the aged weapons. Even Biggoron, the master metal smith, has offered his services to your situation. An attack on one, sire, is an attack on all of Hyrule!"  
  
The King liked the Goron's enthusiasm. He hoped that the combined strength of a Goron and Hylian army would be enough to counter-act Ganon's hellish horde. The Guerdo had sworn that they had nothing to do with Ganon's return, nor would they rejoin them if he came back to Hyrule. The king had his doubts, but they did pledge troops, and said that if the city were taken, the Valley would be a place the citizens could take refuge in. And the Zora's had royally pissed off the Hylians, by offering no assistance, King Zora sent back the dispatcher with a message saying that the Zoras were sorry, but they could not risk having their deity, Jabu Jabu, an oversized goldfish, getting in harms way. They didn't actually believe Ganon's forces would strike, those bastards, Ganon's demons were two weeks away. That left barely enough time to reinforce the city walls and assemble troops. The king needed more allies, his feelings told him a combined effort between three races still couldn't over come the Evil that had infest this land once before. How long had it really been since Ganon had taken over Hyrule and made it into the bloody hell that he and the other citizens of Hyrule still strived to repair? It's only been 2 years, he reminded himself, 'But its seemed to much longer than that.'  
  
"Umm. sire?" The King was broken from his reverie by the voice of the dispatcher and looked up. "Even with the help of the Guerdo and the Gorons, I don't think we would be strong enough to hold Ganon back indefinitely." He had read his mind, the king thought bitterly. ".But I think there's one more place we haven't turned."  
  
The King knew what was coming next, and he would have no part of it. "No! Don't you even dare finish that sentence, I would never ask those. those half lings for help on a matter that concerns faith in the three goddesses, something they forsook a long time ago!"  
  
"But sire, if we ever want to stand a chance of defeating the horde, we'll need every scrap of help we can get! The Zora's have forsaken us! We need someone to take their place!"  
  
The Goron who had been listening with minor curiosity finally decided to speak up. "Why not stop all this banter and just send the humans a messenger, when was the last time you actually made contact? How do u know they don't have something to combat Ganon?"  
  
The Hylians in the room froze, as if the word 'human' were a curse never to be uttered, even by angry adults, which it was, when you were a young Hylian, one of the worst things to call someone was a human. That often incurred a rather large tongue-lashing from a parent though.  
  
"Big Brother always says that in a time of need some petty quarrels have to be forgotten so you can face the larger problem at hand."  
  
"That's all well and good," the king said, "But these humans abandoned our beliefs, beliefs all races of Hyrule share mind you, and said they could do better with their 'science' and 'alchemy'. They are blasphemers and I don't trust them as long as their dull pointed ears are! They disregarded what we- "  
  
"Stop being so bigoted!" The Goron bellowed. "We are under the threat of Ganon attacking AGAIN, another threat of a great war, and still you keep your old hatreds, just send a damned dispatcher to Maelstrom, they can use the underground caves on Death Mountain to get there!" The Goron was breathing heavily, and expected to be imprisoned or beaten for raising his voice to the king of Hyrule, but the good king just sat in silence. Then finally he stood up from his throne.  
  
"You're right Goron, old hatreds die hard I guess. I will not see my kingdom fall again, even if it means that I have to enlist the help of Men. I'll ready a squad of Hylian Guards and a dispatcher, might they return to the Goron City with you?"  
  
The Goron was pleased to see the King agree so readily. He smiled a fleshy grin and exclaimed, "Why of course sire. But I hope they don't mind the heat, its summer, and Death Mountain's temperature can be pretty unbearable."  
  
The King sighed, weary from this unexpected meeting. "That's quite alright, now if you'll excuse me, I'm an old king, and I need my rest. I'll make sure one of my aids gives you a room for the evening and gets you something to eat."  
  
But the Goron was way ahead of him; he pulled a backpack off from his rocky underside, presumably put there so he wouldn't roll on it, and pulled out a large rock from it. "No need sire, I brought my own! Mmhmm, top rock sirloin!" He exclaimed as he took a rather large bite out of it, little pebbles dropping onto the floor as he plowed right into it.  
  
The king had had too many surprises for one day. He called the dispatcher over. "Boy, are you well enough to make one more trip?"  
  
The boy looked resolutely at the King of his people and said, "Yes sir, where to?"  
  
"Lon Lon Ranch, give this the Hero of Time, and I need you to enlist the help of him and his Master Sword." The King knew this wasn't the best of idea's, since no one was supposed to know where the Hero of Time lived, that was his only request after the defeat of Ganon, he wanted to live in peace, on the Ranch. Only Zelda and the King knew of his whereabouts. The young soldier looked in awe to say the least.  
  
"You mean. Link is still alive?" The young dispatcher said in awe, Link was a common role model among many of the new recruits.  
  
"Yes boy, it's only been two years, I need him here in at most two days. Can you do that? I need him here to lead the guards going to Maelstrom."  
  
"Yes sir!" The boy bowed and turned toward the broken doors. The king knew that soon enough he was going to be sending boys that young to die, to fight for the sovereignty of Hyrule and all its races. And that thought scared him to death. 


	3. For the Republic

Worlds Torn  
By Love_Hina_Fan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Riflemen! Attention! Grunts on the left flank! Ready your rifles!" The general screamed as he watched a battalion of those piggish freaks march towards their encampment. The general, Marcus Tiberius was a tall man, dark brown hair, muscular and thought by many to be too young for his position. He carried an unusually large broad sword on his back, a gift from the Counsel, named the Sword of Tears. Lately things had been boring, they had massacred every onslaught this new enemy had thrown at them. There were fewer grunts then the usual this time, though. The soldiers flocked to the left flank and filled their rifles with powder and prepared to fire. "Take aim!" He said lifting his broad sword in the direction of the oncoming horde. "FIRE!" And the riflemen let lose a volley of shots, downing all but a few enemies. "Cavalry! Prepare yourselves!" The riflemen would reload, which would take them awhile, these new weapons were a one shot use and prone to unreliability, hence they were used as a first strike only, then the knights would run in and take care of the stragglers, least that's how the battle plan usually went. Marcus readied his stallion, Dyna, and brandished his sword. He held it high and pointed it towards the thirty grunts left advancing towards their position.  
  
"Cavalry! For Maelstrom! Charge!" And that was all he had to say. He rushed Dyna like a man possessed into the fray. Infantry marched forward, riflemen reloaded, and the cavalry fought hard. Marcus ran through a group of five grunts and managed to decapitate two and seriously wound another two. But he was un lucky enough to be thrown from his horse by the remaining warrior. He scrambled around in the dirt, looking for his sword. It was laying three feet from where he crawled in the muck. But as he reached over, a large booted foot stepped on the hilt, barring him from retrieving his weapon. He looked up only to see the horribly twisted expression of the dog-men. It barked in its native language and hefted a large battleaxe over its head, savoring this deathblow.  
  
"Fresh meat." It muttered in a liquid human voice. But Marcus was quicker than it expected. He swung around and kicked it behind the kneecap, sending it falling to the ground. With the Sword of Tears back in his possession, Marcus beheaded the grunt. He turned around only to find another pair running for him, and as they closed in he side stepped both of them. They tried to slow down but they had been going too fast. He hacked on off down at the thighs, but the other one had time to regain his balance and brandish his spear. It thrust it towards Marcus who parried with his blade. It made a sweeping blow at his knees, hoping to knock him down, but Marcus made a quick back flip and thrust his blade into the sternum of the larger creature. It fell to the ground, gurgling as blood filled its throat. Marcus, still on his guard, turned around and surveyed the battlefield; half the grunts remained, and were dying off quickly. They had them beat, but this was nothing new. But before he could finish his thoughts, a trumpet blared and the grunts all stopped what they were doing, began rapidly barking and turned tail and head back into the woods. The rest of the human soldiers were left standing in wonder. It had obviously been a call to retreat, but the warriors were so fanatical that they would stop in the middle of a duel, being killed in the process.  
  
Marcus picked himself up and took a look at himself. His armor was badly beaten up, his shield nearly destroyed, but his sword didn't have a scratch on it. Right now, though, he needed to round up his men, tend the wounded, and figure out why the creatures suddenly retreated.  
  
Several hours later camp was alive with music, conversation, and laughter. Many had been wounded, but none had died. The soldiers were celebrating another victory in a long line of victories. Throughout the whole campaign the Humans had not lost one battle to the hellish horde that was plaguing them. And although the origin of these freaks was unknown, the soldiers were willing to let it lie, as long as they were decimating their enemy. But Marcus was curious; he had never seen such creatures. These monsters were the thing of fairy-tales and nightmares; they weren't supposed to be real. Yet as he surveyed the battlefield, the dead bodies reassured him that they were not only the figment of some child's warped imagination.  
  
"These things are real." he whispered.  
  
As he stood there he hear the footsteps of another nearing him. He turned around and squinted into the darkness, but a dim outline was all he could make out. It stopped moving and seemed to stand there for a moment, as if contemplating whether to come any closer. Then the figure took a step forward, and Marcus immediately recognized the face. It was consulate Atraeu, a delegate and former soldier from Maelstrom. Atraeu and Marcus' father had served together and had become inseparable friends, Atraeu had been the one to suggest giving Marcus the promotion to general.  
  
"Yes, you are right, these creatures are real, as real as you or I. The question is, where are they coming from?"  
  
"Atraeu! What brings you all the way out to front? I would never have thought any of you politicians would leave the comfort of your own homes." He said as they embraced. Atraeu uttered a rye laugh.  
  
"So Marcus, what do you make our new visitors?"  
  
"They don't make much for a fight, they walk right into our riflemen's sights, and they don't fight too well, they had power behind them, but no skill to couple it with, but they're form. they look like dogs, or pigs, out of a child's nightmare. They aren't human, does that mean they come from.?" He trailed off, not wanting to say it.  
  
"It is possible, Hyrule has many different races, living independently of one another, it could be a rouge race."  
  
"Or it could be the Hylians, trying to destroy all we've created here." Marcus said in a bitter tone.  
  
"Ho ho ho, young Marcus, you are smart, but you have yet to learn how the world really works, one day you will. No, I highly doubt it is the Hylians, ancient texts unearthed in the last year even point to a power greater than what we know that has plagued Hyrule for a millennia, something about a demon king named Ganon or something. maybe this could be it."  
  
"You mean magic?" Marcus asked with an incredulous laugh.  
  
"No my boy, no. We all know that doesn't exist, but maybe it's a more organzied society than the Hylians, I would have no idea."  
  
"Well what ever it is we're fighting, I'll gladly lay down my life to protect my country." Marcus said with pride.  
  
"Ah war is for the young, but I do get a certain jolt of youthfulness from visiting a battlefield. Reminds of my days fighting for the Republic." He said as he knelt down, picking up the sword of one of the fell beasts. He twirled it around in such a fashion as to make it seem like child's play. Atraeu was a known master of the arts of war, the only reason he was still a politician is the Republic saw him more useful as a orator than a fighter. "I've come with news from home. The counsel has decided that this war is becoming too tedious, they want us to find the source of this and destroy it, sever the head from the body, so to speak, and be rid of this threat immediately."  
  
Marcus was appalled by the thought of leaving. These were his troops, they were his family, and he wasn't going to leave them.  
  
"I'm sure there's more qualified people than me to take on this task, my place is here, with my troops."  
  
Atraeu's voice became stern, like a father reprimanding a child. "General Marcus, you are being ordered by the counsel of elders to return home for a briefing, and that's final, you'll leave tomorrow morning at sunrise." And with that Atraeu walked back to join the festivities. And Marcus was left to think, surrounded by the bones and bodies of a growing nightmare 


	4. Hidden Hero

Worlds Torn  
By Love_Hina_Fan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Epona get back here!" Link yelled as he ran as fast as he could, trying to catch his stallion. He needed to practice his riding with her, but she wasn't in the mood today, so of course she decided to play games with him instead.  
  
"Epona come on! We need to practice! If you stop I can get you a few more carrots." Link tried to offer her a bribe, but she wasn't takin' any today. Finally he decided he needed to breathe, and stopped running and just flopped down on the grass in the middle of the corral.  
  
"Woo. what a day." Just then he felt fingers move through his hair, and immediately knew to whom they belonged. As fast a rabbit hops around Hyrule field, Link reached up and grasped the hand caressing his scalp, and then felt his way up the arm to the body, and using a wrestling move his old friend Saria taught him, pulled the body next to his. He looked over and all he could see was red hair, shimmering, shinning red hair. He poked his way through the hair to the giggling face beneath, the face of an angel, though he would never tell her that. "And just what were you trying to do there, missy?"  
  
Malon giggled like she used to when she was just a little girl of ten and replied, "Oh, did I catch you off guard, Mr. Hero? I think your losing your touch, what if I had been a moblin? Or a Lizolfo? You'd be dead meat mister!"  
  
Link laughed half heartedly, mainly because in an odd way, she was right. He was getting soft; these two years of nothing had really worn down on his fighter's skills. But he didn't care, his trials were over, Hyrule was safe, and he was with his angel, and he wished he could tell her that. But..  
  
"So what have you got panned for tomorrow, fairyboy?" Malon asked.  
  
"Uhh. maybe head to town to get some more feed, I heard they were getting a new shipment in from Calatia today."  
  
Malon's eye's brightened up. "Yeah, we can both go! We can have the whole day to ourselves." And she immediately regretted saying that and began to blush. But she was in for a surprise.  
  
"Yeah! I'd love that Malon, maybe if we're lucky, the Feast of the Three Goddesses is still going on." The annual feast commemorating the departure of the Goddesses after they had created Hyrule was a crazy feast indeed. It lasted for three or four weeks at a time. Link had yet to actually attend one yet, though, since the last two had been canceled because the Castle and the Market Place were under heavy reconstruction.  
  
Malon's passive face masked the flurry of emotions going on inside her. Could tomorrow be the day? Could she finally tell Link just how she felt? She pushed these thoughts aside; it never did her any good to dwell on things. Right now she should just be happy she would be spending the whole day alone with Link.  
  
Link on the other hand, had his thoughts turned towards something else. Sure he was ecstatic he would be taking Malon to town tomorrow, but there was another reason he wanted to visit the Market.  
  
He needed to pay his respects to the Master Sword.  
  
He was sure that the answers to his constant nightmares would be there, if he could just visit the temple. It had been only two years since he had exited the Temple of Time, where he had pulled the magic blade from its stone sheath, and saw the carnage Ganon had inflicted upon the land. Link could still feel the burning hatred he felt as he made his way through the market, trying to avoid the reanimated corpses of the long dead citizens of the once peaceful town. Even now he still felt partially naked without the weight of the mighty blade strapped to his back. The door of time was still open, but touching the sword was off limits. But why should it be off limits to him? Was he not he one who saved Hyrule from destruction using the legendary weapon? But deep down, Link was also afraid of even approaching it. The blade housed unimaginable power, power Link thought he must have been either very lucky, or very stupid to master in such a short time. But still, it felt as though he was being called to it, back onto that hallowed ground where he had lost so much time becoming the hero that would save a nation. The feeling had kept him up nights lately. If Malon had been awake she would have noticed him walking around the corral in circles, just thinking. Link was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't even noticed Malon talking to him.  
  
"Link, what's wrong? What are you thinking?" Malon exclaimed, breaking his reverie. She had noticed lately that his thoughts always seemed elsewhere. She knew he wasn't sleeping, she had seen him taking long walks around the corral, mumbling to himself as he did so. She knew whatever it was, it was troubling him greatly. And this trip, as well being a wonderful opportunity to be with him, was more to get him out in the open and around more people, maybe then he would level out, at least she hoped so.  
  
"Umm nothing, just kinda tired, it's been a long day, ya know? How about we go and start dinner?" He said, obviously trying to avoid the subject of his thoughts. Malon knew she would get it out of him eventually, he usually confided everything in her, but this seemed to disturb him more than anything else had in the last two peaceful years he'd been working on the ranch. 


	5. Evil's Throneroom

Worlds Torn  
By Love_Hina_Fan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The room was almost a dark mirror of the throne room in Hyrule Castle. It was pitch black, saved for two torches, one on either side of the large, rusted iron doors. The darkness of the room acted like a vacuum, diminishing what little light the torches gave off. The doors slowing opened, creaking and screaming in protest as they gave way. In came a small creature no larger than a child, cloaked in dark green, from his head to his toes. Only his eyes showed, a deep penetrating red. But the blackness of the room pierced even his senses. The doors closed behind him, and he noticed the color of the rust on the doors wasn't natural, it seemed more that of dried blood. On instinct he let his gloved hand stray to his sickle shaped swallow, crafted by none other than the master Guerdo blacksmiths of the forsaken desert. His senses were better than any fighter he had ever faced, but here in this room, he felt as though he were blind, he couldn't make out anything beyond the void in front of him. He decided to wait, master would speak when he was ready.  
  
This silence went on for what seemed like hours, but was most likely only a few moments, before the dark began to speak:  
  
What are the reports from the fronts, Dakar? But the voice didn't make a sound, because it was inside of his head, inside his goddamn head. But if the master could get inside his head. then he already knew the reports, but who was he to question the emperor.  
  
"Sire, the front in Hyrule is going as planned, should we push forward?"  
  
No, the King knows we are here; let him make the next move. And what of Maelstrom? The Human country to the North of Hyrule was a prosperous nation, and for some reason had lately been the center of the Emperors interest, but Dakar could not make heads or tails of it, so he decided not to ask, he would be told in due time.  
  
"The Humans have decimated the 5th and 7th divisions of Moblins, and taken out most of the squadrons of our flyers. Their scientists", the curious human word tasted strange to him, "are using a new type of magic to combat our forces. The archers they possess use nothing like the bows and arrows we've faced in Hyrule. They use a strange fire-creating substance to throw a rock at such high speeds so as to break right through the tough armor of most of our units. Our loses are heavy, sire." Dakar said almost bowing his head in shame. He did have one good point of good news though. "But the Humans do not seem interested in pursuing our forces as they retreat, they are content to stay where they are. Reconnaissance says that the main city center of the Humans is so large; it would encompass the entire Great Plain of Hyrule. And the defenses are the most complex we've seen."  
  
Thank you Dakar. All is going to plan, once we have taken Hyrule, we will find the entrance to the sacred realm and then you shall bring me back from my hell. Then and only then will we be strong enough to destroy the nation of Maelstrom. Only then. Tell the remaining divisions there to retreat and join the rest of my dark army in the Lost Woods outside of Hyrule. We'll see just what King Daphnes has planned for us. 


End file.
